dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nappa
Um... In the trivia section, it says the Red Shark Gang gave Goku some energy for his Spirit Bomb. I checked the episode (and it was the uncut too) and I didn't see the Red Shark Gang at all. I saw Devilman and Bandages the Mummy, I saw Nam, I saw Eighter and Bora and 17, but I didn't see the Red Shark Gang. And were they even wished back after Earth was destroyed? Ghostkaiba297 04:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 :I didn't see them either. (I also checked the DBGT where Goku formed the Universal Spirit Bomb, as the note didn't specify which one it was, but didn't see them there either.) I've removed the note, but if someone wants to point out a source... -- 10:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) anyone ever think Nappa didnt form an energy ball because he didnt believe he needed to. when goku faught him he was quite confident he'd win until he lost and even then he presumed vegeta would just deal with goku. Oni Dark Link 23:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) There really needs to be a section or page for Ghost Nappa. He deserves some mention! Ganon12788 08:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) DBZ TAS isnt related to DBZ --Silver Sinspawn 10:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) His non-bald appearance, baldness can make you look better or worse... In Nappa's case he looks better when bald... DBZ Abridged Nappa personality Can we include something on Nappa's personality in DBZ abridged? Their version of Nappa made me laugh so hard so many times, I think we need to in honor of him. Or at least make a secondary Nappa page entitled "Abridged Nappa". Ghost Nappa FTMFGDW. ---- Lying Memories :No, strictly not. We do not allow parodies or abdridged on the wiki. Try a fanon or a non-encyclopedic resource for material of that caliber. - 16:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww man..... ah well.... he will live in our hearts, and haunt Vegeta---- Lying Memories Comrade? In the family section, Vegeta is labled "comrade", shoudn't Vegeta be labled "Boss"? :Please sign all posts on talk pages. And no, they are the comrades, more or less. 04:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey in the new episode of Dragonball Z Kai on Nicktoons, right before Vegeta kills Nappa. Nappa says "Thanks boss." woulden't that mean that Vegeta is Nappa's boss.-Icon and Libary. :That'd just be speculation. Haven't you ever called a friend "boss?" 04:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No plus, 99.72%(In saiyan terms)99.98 who ever the strongest is considered the leader, and also Nappa usally cowers before Vegeta.-Icon and Libary. :Lol what? 05:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::actuly Nappa does when Vegeta tells him to stop he actuly stops still in mid air like in fear. 18:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image The previous infobox image was way better than the one that has been put on the infobox recently. First it was a full body image, secondly the only one w/ Nappa without Vegeta in front of him. Also, this pics has been made from an image that was in the manga and enphasize Nappa. Why has it been deleted?? Jeangabin666 13:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Nappa appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Poster. nappa have a hair why does nappa have hair wheb he was in planet vegeta There's a logic explaination, he didn't, Nappa with hair is filler, i assume Nappa was always bald in the mangaBH Ouji (talk) 19:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) General in the army? In the introduction it states Nappa was a general in the saiyan army. As far as I know this is only stated in the english dub. Nappa being a general is a mistake in the english dub. In the original japanese anime and in the manga, Nappa says he is an elite warrior from a noble family. Nothing about being a general. Could someone correct this? Source: http://www.mangareader.net/105-2874-14/dragon-ball/chapter-225.html http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_m-o 16:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Of Mice and Men For those of you who've read Of Mice and Men, don't you think that the vegeta/nappa pair are remarkably similar to george/lennie? A lot of the exchanges between vegeta and nappa are similar to those between lennie and george. Nappa's fate is even identical to Lennie's, albeit more sadistic. Thoughts? Triforce 14 Nappa: Name Origins Nappa's name was not actually inspired by the Napa cabbage, but instead from "leafy vegetables" in Japanese. ; From the Guide Book: Dragon Ball Forever. 17:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) all those wished back to life that was killed by Freizas men? When They wished back everyone killed by friezas men... Wasnt vegeta one of frieza's men when he killed Nappa? wouldent that wish back nappa to life? i think even around that time, Vegeta was begining to show his disloyalty to Freeza. you can argue that he was still one of his men, but I guess he was plotting against him because they went to Earth without his permission which I consider a clue that he was no longer working for which i guess means he was no longer one of his men officially. idk either that's just my guess. SSJ Sean x20 17:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Vegeta was never one of Frieza's men by choice; he was planning on betraying him all along; coincidentally, Vegeta was more of his own thing all along. This is why no one killed by him was revived. Due to this, Elder Tsuno and his Namekian village was all demolished by Vegeta but left deceased even after the other Namek casualties were brought back; as Vegeta himself stated, he wasn't one of Frieza's men. - 20:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not enitrely sure that's too much of a limiting figure. The Dragonballs were able to revive Elder Guru, who wasn't killed by Frieza and his men BUT had his life shortened by them out of grief. If something that indirect could work, once could make a case for Nappa being brought back to life. After all, Vegeta may have wanted to betray Frieza, but at that time he was technically one of his men-he hadn't officially rebelled, and Frieza would've recognized him as one of his men at that time. So much like Elder Guru, it might be just enough to qualify Nappa under "killed by Frieza and his men." - Redjirachi 13:10 May 25 2014 :Yes, you could argue whether or not Vegeta was still loyal to Frieza when he went to Earth, although he did go there for the dragon balls and didn't tell Frieza about them, which is saying something. But on the other hand, he still went to one of Frieza's planets to get healed, even though Frieza and his men knew where Vegeta and Nappa were and what there intentions were, Frieza didn't consider Vegeta betraying him or else he probably would have sent somebody. The point is, it could go either or, and in DBZ Abridged, Nappa was revived, so boom! Nappa's back baby! Whoo-whoo!! XD TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 04:31, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Nope i doubt that, Freeza clearly states that he and Vegeta went on a mission without a permission from him, so yeah Nappa stays in hell And heck, if Nappa AND Vegeta were Freeza's men on this time, shouldn't Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaoz restored to life?BH Ouji (talk) 06:30, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Shenron can't bring someone who was already wished back to life. So Chiaotsu wouldn't have been able to be brought back to life.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 06:44, September 25, 2016 (UTC) 'Happy Birthday Nappa!' Happy Birthday to Nappa, one of the strongest Saiyans of the Saiyan Saga and upstanding general of the Saiyan! After looking up his approximate birth year, I was able to find out that he was born sometime around months of late January and Febuary. Cool huh? I don't know really when his accurate birthday is but until January 31st to Febuary 18th will be his birthday for the long run and I hope we fans can enjoy those days and give a little something to this bald giant! Nappa may not be one of the most famous of Dragon Ball characters and may have not appeared much in anything, but he holds a title up there and has a reputation then most other characters. So let's give this beserk and agressive Saiyan a warm welcome to his Birthday and wish him a good one! :>''One of the strongest Saiyans'' The concept of Nappa was the exact opposite. A strong-looking man who is actually weak, like also the third form of Frieza when he transforms into his fourth. 17:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey well he is strong amonst the Saiyans he third strongest that is until Gohan, Goten and Trunks came along, but besides the point he is pretty strong by any sense, at the very end he was able to match up against Goku when went to full power, he just need a little bit more training and had he not been killed by Vegeta he could've gotten a zenkai boost later on. Probably be in par to Goku's power level Also this is an announcement of his birthday, so you the least you can do is give best wishes to him even though he is not real. What is the evidence? -KidVegeta (talk) By the year of birth of course, but more effectively with the Chinese Zodiac. Nappa is born under the year of the Tiger and there is high evidence of this, being the fact Nappa is strong, has always been high ranked, has high loyaltiy, being usually faithful, but sometimes argues with higher authorities, brutal, very direct and cocky, has some intelligence (hence the creation of the Saibamen and his protrayal in the Japanese dub and manga), loses control of himself, a hasty thinker and rather do things his own way. Nappa is also very forceful and power beyond belief when we see him during the Saiyan Saga and overpowers the all the Z Fighters (with the exception of Goku) and Nappa is thrilled for a good challenge and refuse one and to help support this better Nappa is usaully seen accompanying his royals (i.g, Vegeta and his father). Nappa also seems to be deep thinker and shows sympathy for certaint things. All these descriptions tie in with Nappa very well and also the Tiger's unlucky colors are Brown, Black and Gold/Yellow, the same colors Nappa's armor is in both the manga and anime respectively and during his time on Earth, Nappa and Vegeta convienetly land in East City which is one of the Tiger's best directions. Also, Nappa's lucky numbers are 1, 3 and 4 the exact equivalence of most of the Z Fighters 1000-2000 power levels at the time, Piccolo's 3500 power level and last Nappa's 4000 power level and interestingly enough his unlucky numbers are 6, 7, and 8 the equivalent of Goku's power level reaching over 8000 during his fight with Nappa. Nappa's best match is also with the dog and horse which is Krillin and Gohan's zodiacs, this can shown by this since Nappa enjoys fighting them the upmost more than with the other Z Fighters and interacts with them the most as well (especially Gohan). Sorry to describe all this, but with these given connections I looked at the birth years of the Tiger and calculated the given years to Nappa's birth year(s). Now Nappa is said to be in his 50's or at least his late 50's around the time he landed on Earth and this can also be supported by the given age shown in the Age 747 page. Now I subtracted Age 762 with years he was born in along with Tiger birth years and since Toriyama revealed that Tori-bot was born the same year (1955) he was born in reality I took this into consideration with the year of the Saiyan Saga to help me figure this out. Once I again I subtracted the given years and got a final answer that Nappa was born around the years Age 703-704 and that is his birthday is approximately between the end of January and the mid Febuary which is today until the 18th of Febuary. This is how I found out that Nappa's birthday was at least today and also found the approximate years he was born. This is hilarious. -KidVegeta (talk) It is? How so? Nappa's appearance in the original Dragon Ball I'm curious. Because, Nappa makes an appearance in the loosely based film Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, which predates the events before the Saiyan Saga ever began; can this in consideration...count that Nappa appeared in the original Dragon Ball series to some extent; and that the DB icon should be added on the number series Nappa appeared in? Ibarber (talk) 06:52, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :No, it's not licensed media. 23:36, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Image box. May I find a better image for it?Rogeta234 (talk) 23:10, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Of course! Post what you find here on the talk page. 02:33, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Mid Class Warrior? Nappa is exclusively referred to as a "Saiyan elite" in all forms of media. I was wondering if him being listed as a mid class warrior was from that random joke line in FighterZ, but checking the history of this page this statement has been here on the page before that. Source of this? MasterWarlord (talk) 16:09, February 19, 2018 (UTC) In an interview Akira Toriyama stated that there's only two Saiyan elites, and those two elites are Vegeta and King Vegeta. He also said that there's ten mid-class Saiyans, and the rest of the Saiyans are low-class. Because Nappa isn't King Vegeta or Vegeta, he would not be a Saiyan elite, he would be a mid-class Saiyan. He's probably referred to as an elite by himself, and by others, because as one of the ten mid-class Saiyans he would out rank every Saiyan except for King Vegeta and Vegeta. Nappa was also part of King Vegeta's Elite, a group that consists of 5 of the ten mid-class class Saiyan warriors, and they were King Vegeta's personal subordinates. This, along with him being a Saiyan general would cause sources to refer to him as an elite. Nappa is more elite than almost every Saiyan, but he is not technically a Saiyan elite, but a mid-class Saiyan, because Akira Toriyama said that the only Saiyan elites are King Vegeta and Vegeta. Thanks! EH28 (talk) 23:48, February 19, 2018 (UTC)